


love stuck

by island_def



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island_def/pseuds/island_def
Summary: love was a one time thing, once you said it there was no taking it back... or was there.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really good at writing and haven't legit wrote something in like 3 years, so uh enjoy  
> i came up with this as i was trying to sleep, which always seems like thats when the best ideas come to you, but i dont know if this was a good idea.

Love, described as the most powerful emotion in existence, wasn’t meant to be used lightly for little things like music, clothes, or books. Mothers would tell the story of how they fell in love with their children’s father as bed time stories, telling them the magic behind the word love, about the tingling they felt in their heart the first time they exchanged the words, the infinite butterflies they had and the fireworks that always went off whenever they would do even the smallest things as hold hands. In school, children were taught to show appreciation to their friends without using the dangerous word because then they’d fall in love and there was no way out. When two people exchanged the words “I love you” they became bonded for life, their love became eternal and the way they felt when they first said "I love you" was how they were going to feel until the day they died. People needed to use the word carefully because their choice became final and usually there was no problem with that because people knew the power of the word and ended up choosing the right person.

Youngjae and Mark were best friends since the day Mark moved in next door when they were six. It wasn’t until their second year of middle school that Youngjae realized his feelings for him but kept them quiet in the small chance he wouldn’t be liked back. In their junior year of high school Mark built up enough courage to ask him out, telling him that he kept his feelings bottled up for the longest time and wanted to get it out of his system and Youngjae stood there shocked at how much of a coincidence that was. Two years after that they exchanged their first “I love you,” after having a long chat about their relationship and where they thought it would be going. Youngjae could feel the tingling in his chest and was glad they decided they wanted to spend the rest of their life in love. Youngjae thought about the electric current that flowed between their hands when Mark was reaching out for them, or the magnetic charge Mark seemed to have to him when he would reach out to brush Youngjae’s hair out of his face, almost like they were being pulled towards each other, or how his stomach felt like a flock of birds leaving their cage when Mark would kiss the tip of his nose. He was in love, just like in the stories his mom would tell the neighborhood children growing up. 

It wasn’t until a couple years later, in their final year of college that things started to change, the electric current between their hands turned into electric shocks that happened every so often, Mark’s magnetic charge started feeling dull, no longer like they were being pulled towards each other but standing in still space, and every time Mark would kiss him, the flock of birds felt trapped in their cage aching to get out and fly again. Youngjae was scared, no one ever talked about this side of love, he didn't even think it was possible, there was always a happy ending and this didn’t feel like one. This wasn’t in his mother’s stories or in the lessons they learned growing up in school. Youngjae was falling out of love and he was completely lost.


	2. save you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youngjae tries to take some of the load off and ends up feeling worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little more explanation on how the "magic" works also jackjae's bff backstory

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUT OF LOVE!” Youngjae was hesitant on telling anyone about this but since Jackson was his best friend he sensed Youngjae acting weirdly. Jackson insisted it would help “take the load off,” and after thirty minutes of trying to beat around the bush, Youngjae gave up and told him and honestly he was actually expecting a bigger reaction.

“Why don’t you let the whole other side of town know while you’re at it.” While Youngjae teased him constantly for his loud mouth, he knew out of all his friends Jackson was the best person to tell because he could keep a secret and this was a pretty big one. Youngjae knew that Jackson was probably going to go up to all of their friends and brag that he knew one of Youngjae’s biggest, darkest, juiciest secrets but he knew Jackson wasn’t weak enough to actually tell it.

“I didn’t even think that was possible, you know, to fall out of love, that’s why I haven’t said it yet. My grandma once told me this story of two mortal enemies who were dared to say it to each other and they spent the rest of their lives hating each other but something in their hearts gave them this weird ache for each other. My grandma told me that fate kept making them run into each other and have weird occurrences and they never dated other people because they felt like they were cheating and constantly felt guilty. They would try dating someone and the back of their mind would think about the other person and how what they were doing was wrong. When they died they even got buried next to each other AND IT WAS A COINCIDENCE.”

Youngjae knew exactly why Jackson was babbling, Jackson was worried and for the first time he didn’t have advice to give back to him. They met in their second year of middle school, the first time they ever talked was because Youngjae was in the library stressing out over his newly discovered crush on his best friend. Jackson waltzed over to the table where Youngjae was sitting and asked him if he was okay and if he wasn’t that he could talk to him. Youngjae hesitantly told him about Mark without mentioning his name, curious as to why this random kid was coming up to him asking about his problems and after that day Jackson would sit next to Youngjae and let him rant about whatever was bothering him. On the second Tuesday of their fifth month of school, Jackson declared himself as Youngjae’s unofficial therapist and best friend and invited him over to his house for a sleepover. From then on they always had sleepovers on the second Tuesday of every month, and today was one of those Tuesdays.

“OH MY GOD, DOES MARK KNOW,” Youngjae didn’t even want to think about telling Mark, afraid of his reaction, afraid of how Mark was going to take it. Youngjae was perfectly okay with faking his love for the rest of his life. What if Mark was still in love with him? How would it work after all the magic disappeared from Youngjae’s heart but not from Mark’s. Would Youngjae move on while Mark was still in love with him? Youngjae thought of every situation and thought it would be best not to tell him.

“Jackson, I’m gonna need you to be quiet before I smack you,”

“I’m taking that as a no… I’m sorry I’m just scared, this has never happened before, the magic in your heart is supposed to last forever. We never learned about this in school, what if you’re the first person this has happened to.”

“Do you think people specialize in this stuff… like some type of scientist that can look at my heart and tell me what’s wrong with it.”

“I think you’re thinking of a cardiologist, but I might know someone who could help us out.”


	3. breaking down (part: one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later Jackson and Youngjae pay a visit to one of Jackson's infinite friends to see if they know what's going on with Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know these chapters aren't long but im trying to keep you guys on your toes  
> im still just going with the flow on this and have no idea where im gonna take this so enjoy

“TIME TO WAKE UP PRINCESS,” Youngjae was baffled that one man could have so much energy at all times of the day, he was even more surprised that Jackson didn’t even need a single cup of coffee.

“Why are you always so loud, I just woke up, I don’t need this.” 

“My loudness is exactly what you need, so get up, get ready cuz we’re taking you to see the love doctor.” Youngjae could picture Jackson’s eyebrows wiggling at the term “love doctor.” Youngjae looked to the left side of his bed remembering that Mark was already on his way to work and felt a tinge of sadness. Even if he wasn’t ‘head over heels’ in love with Mark anymore, he still loved him, he was his first love. He didn’t know what the “love doctor” was going to tell him but he didn’t want Mark to walk out of his life forever. He sighed and tried to stretch every single part of his body that he could before slowly rolling out of bed and getting ready.

While Youngjae was scrubbing the last dish the doorbell rang meaning only one thing, Jackson was here. Youngjae dragged himself downstairs to unlock the door for him, anxiety bubbling up in his chest. Youngjae didn’t even know how Jackson knew half of the people he knew. Youngjae remembered the one time he asked Jackson to keep him company while he went grocery shopping and Jackson left the store with three business cards and four phone numbers. Youngjae felt like his mother, having to pull him away from each person or else they would’ve been there for hours.

Jackson flopped onto the couch with a wide smile that reminded Youngjae of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Youngjae thought about how he didn’t have enough time to mentally prepare himself for today, he didn’t think it would come so quickly. He didn’t know if he was glad he was getting this over with or if he wanted to hold off from this day for the rest of his life.

“So, you ready to go?”  
\----  
They arrived after an hour and a half of both of them fidgeting, trying to forget about what was actually going to happen when they got there. They blasted music, talked about nothing, and at one point they ranked the best iconic 90’s movies. 

Jackson parked the car and it wasn’t until he turned the engine off that Youngjae went into full panic mode. Jackson immediately noticed and reached over to grab Youngjae’s hand and squeezed it. Youngjae and Jackson made their way up to the fifth floor of a red brick apartment complex and with every step Youngjae’s heart thumped louder. He tried rationalizing his anxiety by saying things like “we’re just going to meet the love doctor and then we’ll leave, he’s going to make sure there’s nothing wrong with me and make sure Mark and I can live happily ever after.” Jackson and Youngjae both stop at a bright white door and after Jackson knocks loud enough for the love doctor’s neighbors to hear, they wait for it to open up for them. A man around their age with a bright but slightly crooked smile and dark hair opens the door and makes room for them to come in.

“Hi, I’m Jaebum.”


	4. breaking down (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ignore any mistakes its almost 4 am
> 
> also happy late new year year

Youngjae looked at the guy holding the door, Jaebum, with a sad smile. He couldn’t help it, this man was going to tell him what was wrong with him. Jackson stepped inside first, quickly flopping onto the couch next to another dark haired man. Youngjae scanned the inside of the apartment, everything clean and tidy and he felt like if he made one wrong move he’d throw off the whole balance of the room. He took a seat next to Jackson and Jackson looked at him with a bright smile assuring him not to be worried.

“Jackson, you have a bad habit of calling us when you need something, so what do you need,” Jaebum said with a joking tone but something about his voice said he wasn’t completely joking.

“What are you talking about, we had dinner together like last week, remember you were talking about how Jinyoung was annoying you.” The guy sitting next to Jackson on the couch gave Jaebum a shocked look and Jaebum retaliated with an apologetic smile.

“ANYWAYS, I know you aren’t here just to annoy us, so what’s up,” Jaebum glanced at Youngjae, who was fiddling with his fingers and had his head down. 

“So, I know you guys specialize in the love stuff we learned about in school and my friend Youngjae is having some problems in this stuff so I need you guys to help him out.” Jinyoung swiftly got up from the couch and stood next to Jaebum with a sweet smile on his face. Youngjae looked up and gave him the best smile he could and stood up so he could introduce himself.

“Oh my God Jackson, why didn’t you start with this as soon as you stepped into the door,” Jinyoung said as gave an angry look before going back to his sweet smile. Jackson just gave him a smirk and shrugged.

“I’m Jaebum and this is my best friend, Jinyoung, he’s studying to be a physiatrist. I’m studying the heart kind of like a cardiologist but like with magic. From our years of studying we learned that people who usually go through things in the love department need someone reliable to talk to and he’s a lot better with emotions than I am. So what’s going on.” 

Youngjae felt somewhat relieved that there was a support system here. He thought about how smart it was to have one person work with the heart and one with the mind but now that there was a small audience he wasn’t sure he could tell them what was going on without choking up. As everything that happened today lead up to this moment, Youngjae realized this was the real deal, he was here with two doctors because he was falling out of love with the one person he was sure he was going to last with forever. He just looked at Jaebum and Jinyoung and gave them an awkward smile.

“If you want you can go with Jinyoung into one of our rooms and talk to him and he can explain what’s going on with your heart, then he can just tell me the information I need to know to help you out.” Jaebum gave Youngjae a bright smile and Youngjae was a little taken back because it definitely was a bright smile. Jinyoung held out his hand for him and gave him a bright smile as well. If Youngjae hadn’t have been so stressed out he would’ve felt like he was almost being pampered with all the bright smiles and attention he was getting. He took Jinyoung’s hand and looked back at Jackson, who stopped talking to Jaebum and they both smiled at him. He liked all the smiles he was getting from them but he like Jaebum’s the best, he wasn’t expecting such a nice smile coming from him. Jinyoung opened the door to what looked like a small office with a couch in it.

“Do you guys get a lot of clients?” Youngjae said as he plopped down on the small light blue couch, with a small smile on his face from how comfy the couch was.

“Since we’re still in college, no not many. Mostly just friends of friends, like you.” Jinyoung took a seat at the chair where the desk was, and wheeled himself in.

“Ahh. How long have you known Jackson?” Youngjae always asked Jackson’s friends questions about how they met or how long they’ve known each other because it was guaranteed that there was a different story each time.

“Jaebum and I met him our freshman year of college, he tripped and spilled iced coffee on my shirt and offered to buy me a new shirt, Jaebum was just there laughing the whole time.” Jinyoung had a nostalgic look as he interlocked his hands and placed them on the desk.

“Jackson always lives his like he’s twenty minutes late. What about Jaebum? How long have you known him?” Youngjae knew they were best friends because Jaebum told him, but there was something about best friends and stories best friends have together that hold as much power as love stories, and Youngjae loved hearing about them.

“Jaebum and I were next door neighbors, our moms were best friends when they were kids and made a promise to each other that their kids were going to be best friends. His mom moved next door when Jaebum was around the age of six because his dad got a job offer here.”

“That’s like Mark and I, he moved in next door when we were six and we’ve been inseparable since.” Youngjae’s big smile slowly started melting into a small frown. He wanted to love Mark so bad and he wasn’t sure why he just couldn’t anymore.

“So Mark’s the reason you’re here.”

“Yeah, we started dating in our junior year of high school and two years after that we said the words and now I just don’t feel anything anymore. I didn’t know it was possible but all of the electricity between us burned out and it makes me so upset because I want to love him, I really do but it doesn’t feel right anymore.”

“Things like this rarely happen, but it does happen. Jaebum calls it ‘a second chance,’ usually people do little things everyday that their partner likes which keep the love going. An example would be like if you sang in the shower very loudly and Mark found that endearing, that would keep the magic going on in Mark’s heart. Or if you liked how Mark looked like when he was cooking, that keeps the magic going on in your heart, but say these little things started disappearing, you stop singing in the shower, Mark stops cooking, then the magic starts fading. People usually spend the rest of their life in love with these little things so their love last but if these little things disappear then so does the magic, which might be what’s happening to you.” Youngjae was kind of surprised because those little things used to be true, Mark loved when Youngjae would sing in the shower, and Youngjae loved when Mark used to cook but now Mark and Youngjae rarely saw each other, Mark was working crazy hours and when ever he’d get off work Youngjae would be at school. Things started to make sense but it only made Youngjae more worried.


End file.
